Love Lost
by Leigha Marie Whitlock
Summary: AU AH. Bella and Emmett are high school sweethearts who end up with broken hearts. When Bella sees him four years after he breaks her heart how will she react? Can she forgive him despite his actions four years ago? Can they move past what happened?
1. Prologue

Prologue

AU AH.

Bella and Emmett are high school sweethearts who end up with broken hearts. After College when Emmett comes home with a new woman on his arm, how will Bella react? Can they ever get over the past or each other? Will they ever get back together? Untitled For Now.

Bella POV

I stood staring at the test in my hand. Positive. All I could think was how Emmett was going to hate me for ruining our futures. We were eighteen years old. We weren't ready for this. I breathed in trying to catch my breath. Should I tell him? Should I keep it a secret? Should I give the baby up? Abortion wasn't an option even if that was what Emmett wanted. I picked up the phone and called Emmett.

"Emmett." I said softly, "Can you come over? We need to talk?" Charlie was at work this would be the best time.

"Sure baby," He answered, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just come over," I answered, "Please."

"Alright I'll be there in a few."

I had never been more nervous in my life than I was as I waited for Emmett to arrive. I shook as I opened the door to let him. He had a big goofy smile on his face. The smile I loved. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Hey," He said excitedly, "What's going on?"

"Let's go upstairs to talk." I said softly, "It's important." He didn't follow me. His smile dropped.

"Are we breaking up?" He asked me immediately. I tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Only if you want to." I responded to him. He followed me up the stairs, his smile returning to his face. He plopped on my bed and I sat on the edge.

"Something happened Emmett." I said staring at him hands. I was afraid to look at him. "I'm so sorry." I hadn't gotten the words out and I was already crying.

"Bella what is it honey?" Emmett asked, "I can't fix it if I don't know what it is."

"It can't be fixed," I cried, "I'm pregnant Emmett." I still didn't look at him to scared to see his reaction. The silence was deafening. It felt like minutes were ticking by as I waited for him to say something.

"I thought you were on birth control?" He managed to ask finally. I still didn't look at him.

"I was. I am." I answered him, "I get the shot on time every three months.I..I don't know what happened." Neither of us spoke again for what seemed like forever.

"Bella." He said softly, "Look at me." He placed his hand gently on my cheek and turned my head so I could see him. His face wasn't the angry expression I'd expected to see. He looked as scared as I felt.

"What are we going to do?" I asked quietly. "What can we do?"

"We are going to tell our parents," He said softly, "We are going to let this sink in. We are going to make a plan."

We waited two weeks before we told our parents. They were disappointed but supportive. They wanted to help however they could. Well Charlie was a little pissed. There was quite a bit of yelling on his end. We told our friends and Alice was of course beyond excited.

4 Months later

I lay on bed my computer resting on my now enlarged stomach as I searched through baby names that I liked. We were having a girl. I sighed wishing I had asked Emmett to stay home instead of going to the party that Mike Newton was throwing with the rest of the football team. He promised me wouldn't drink and he would just be a phone call away though. I closed my laptop setting it aside. I heard a bump downstairs and felt uneasy. Charlie was out fishing with Billy and Emmett would call before coming over to make sure I wasn't sleeping. I stood up and quietly opened my door. I immediately shut it back as quiet as I could be. Someone was in my house. I reached for my phone to call Emmett. Panicking, unable to think straight. It rang and rang before going to voicemail. I jumped as my bedroom door swung open. I blinked having a hard time comprehending what I was seeing.

"Demetri?" I said nervously, "Why are you in my house?" I gripped my phone tighter in my hand.

"I figured you were an easy lay." He said moving closer, "I knew you were probably here alone. I overheard Emmett telling Jasper how worried he was. Cute."

"Demetri I think it's best you leave." I responded trying to keep my voice firm but it wavered. "Now." He moved closer to me and shoved me on the bed. My nightgown riding up as he did so. I swallowed hard.

"Stop," I pleaded, "Don't do this."

"Why?" He asked yanking my underwear down, "You think you are too good for me you dumb slut?" He pulled a knife from his pocket before letting his jeans fall around his knees.

"You behave and maybe you the baby will make it out alive?" He spat him face, "Okay?" I was unable to answer as sobs wracked my chest. I closed my eyes unable to watch what was happening. Ten minutes passed as I wondered if it would ever end. He pulled away from and I realized he was trying to change my position. I don't know what came over me but I punched him and went to run. He caught me at the top of the stairs. A wicked smile spread across his face as he shoved me down them. I tried to protect my stomach as I rolled down the stairs. The cell phone bounced out of my hand. Demetri walked down the stairs and promptly kicked me in the face. I cried and tried to curl up as he used me as a punching bag. Each blow more painful than the next. Finally he stopped. I could barely breathe. I heard the front door close. I painfully edged my way half way back upstairs where my phone had fallen. I dialed Emmetts number over and over. He wasn't answering. Sharp pains pierced my belly. I cried as I gave upon Emmett and dialed Alice's number.

"Bella honey? Alice spoke, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Alice..." I spoke, "Help me Alice." I couldn't manage to say more, I was barely able to breathe. The pain was all consuming. I was barely conscious when Alice and the ambulance arrived. Why hadn't I thought to call an Ambulance? Alice grabbed my hand.

"It's okay Bella," She said softly, "We will get you help. It's gonna be okay." I was loaded into the ambulance. More pain spread throughout my belly.

"My baby." I cried, "What's wrong?"

"Bella." The medic said softly, "I need you to stay calm. The baby is coming now."

"NO," I panicked, "It's too soon. It's only six months."

"I'm sorry," The medic said, "We can't stop it. There is a chance if we get to the hospital and get her on machines she will recover with time."

"Can't wait baby's crowning now." The other medic yelled. "You have to push Bella." I cried as I did.

"That's good," The medic encouraged, "Again Bella. Come on." I pushed and I pushed until she was out and I was exhausted. I didn't hear her cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Bella." The medic said softly, "She's already gone." My world faded to black. I woke apparently what was only thirty minutes later in a hospital bed. Doctors had taken care of my immediate needs and were assessing what else needed to be done. The doctors wouldn't let me go back to sleep. They needed me awake for tests to make sure I hadn't sustained a concussion. Emmett burst in the room looking panicked and ran to my side. The smell hit me like a ton of bricks He smelled like vodka.

"Get out." I looked up coldly at him, "Now."

"Bella?" He asked softly, "What are you talking about?" I broke.

"GET OUT NOW," I screamed, "YOU SAID YOU WERE A PHONE CALL AWAY! THAT YOU WOULDN'T DRINK! I TRIED TO CALL SO MANY TIMES. LEAVE. GET OUT." I felt a sharp prick in my arm and everything faded to black.

Emmetts POV

I had told Bella I wouldn't drink but everyone was calling me a pussy and I couldn't have that. I started on the vodka. Jasper shook his head. He wasn't drinking because he was driving and that was all the reason he needed.

Okay. So I was a little drunk. Lauren walked up to me in that little mini skirt and started dancing on me. I yanked her into the bathroom and smashed her face to mine. God. She as was a good kisser. I was suddenly yanked from the bathroom and fist crashed into my face. I looked up to see my brother Edward standing over me.

"Check your phone you God Damn Asshole." He snapped at him and pulled my phone out. I had eleven missed calls from Bella. Six from Alice. Three from Jasper who had apparently left. I panicked.

"Bella." I said jumping to my feet. Emmett pushed me back down.

Prologue

AU AH.

Bella and Emmett are high school sweethearts who end up with broken hearts. After College when Emmett comes home with a new woman on his arm, how will Bella react? Can they ever get over the past or each other? Will they ever get back together? Untitled For Now.

Bella POV

I stood staring at the test in my hand. Positive. All I could think was how Emmett was going to hate me for ruining our futures. We were eighteen years old. We weren't ready for this. I breathed in trying to catch my breath. Should I tell him? Should I keep it a secret? Should I give the baby up? Abortion wasn't an option even if that was what Emmett wanted. I picked up the phone and called Emmett.

"Emmett." I said softly, "Can you come over? We need to talk?" Charlie was at work this would be the best time.

"Sure baby," He answered, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just come over," I answered, "Please."

"Alright I'll be there in a few."

I had never been more nervous in my life than I was as I waited for Emmett to arrive. I shook as I opened the door to let him. He had a big goofy smile on his face. The smile I loved. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Hey," He said excitedly, "What's going on?"

"Let's go upstairs to talk." I said softly, "It's important." He didn't follow me. His smile dropped.

"Are we breaking up?" He asked me immediately. I tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Only if you want to." I responded to him. He followed me up the stairs, his smile returning to his face. He plopped on my bed and I sat on the edge.

"Something happened Emmett." I said staring at him hands. I was afraid to look at him. "I'm so sorry." I hadn't gotten the words out and I was already crying.

"Bella what is it honey?" Emmett asked, "I can't fix it if I don't know what it is."

"It can't be fixed," I cried, "I'm pregnant Emmett." I still didn't look at him to scared to see his reaction. The silence was deafening. It felt like minutes were ticking by as I waited for him to say something.

"I thought you were on birth control?" He managed to ask finally. I still didn't look at him.

"I was. I am." I answered him, "I get the shot on time every three months.I..I don't know what happened." Neither of us spoke again for what seemed like forever.

"Bella." He said softly, "Look at me." He placed his hand gently on my cheek and turned my head so I could see him. His face wasn't the angry expression I'd expected to see. He looked as scared as I felt.

"What are we going to do?" I asked quietly. "What can we do?"

"We are going to tell our parents," He said softly, "We are going to let this sink in. We are going to make a plan."

We waited two weeks before we told our parents. They were disappointed but supportive. They wanted to help however they could. Well Charlie was a little pissed. There was quite a bit of yelling on his end. We told our friends and Alice was of course beyond excited.

4 Months later

I lay on bed my computer resting on my now enlarged stomach as I searched through baby names that I liked. We were having a girl. I sighed wishing I had asked Emmett to stay home instead of going to the party that Mike Newton was throwing with the rest of the football team. He promised me wouldn't drink and he would just be a phone call away though. I closed my laptop setting it aside. I heard a bump downstairs and felt uneasy. Charlie was out fishing with Billy and Emmett would call before coming over to make sure I wasn't sleeping. I stood up and quietly opened my door. I immediately shut it back as quiet as I could be. Someone was in my house. I reached for my phone to call Emmett. Panicking, unable to think straight. It rang and rang before going to voicemail. I jumped as my bedroom door swung open. I blinked having a hard time comprehending what I was seeing.

"Demetri?" I said nervously, "Why are you in my house?" I gripped my phone tighter in my hand.

"I figured you were an easy lay." He said moving closer, "I knew you were probably here alone. I overheard Emmett telling Jasper how worried he was. Cute."

"Demetri I think it's best you leave." I responded trying to keep my voice firm but it wavered. "Now." He moved closer to me and shoved me on the bed. My nightgown riding up as he did so. I swallowed hard.

"Stop," I pleaded, "Don't do this."

"Why?" He asked yanking my underwear down, "You think you are too good for me you dumb slut?" He pulled a knife from his pocket before letting his jeans fall around his knees.

"You behave and maybe you the baby will make it out alive?" He spat him face, "Okay?" I was unable to answer as sobs wracked my chest. I closed my eyes unable to watch what was happening. Ten minutes passed as I wondered if it would ever end. He pulled away from and I realized he was trying to change my position. I don't know what came over me but I punched him and went to run. He caught me at the top of the stairs. A wicked smile spread across his face as he shoved me down them. I tried to protect my stomach as I rolled down the stairs. The cell phone bounced out of my hand. Demetri walked down the stairs and promptly kicked me in the face. I cried and tried to curl up as he used me as a punching bag. Each blow more painful than the next. Finally he stopped. I could barely breathe. I heard the front door close. I painfully edged my way half way back upstairs where my phone had fallen. I dialed Emmetts number over and over. He wasn't answering. Sharp pains pierced my belly. I cried as I gave upon Emmett and dialed Alice's number.

"Bella honey? Alice spoke, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Alice..." I spoke, "Help me Alice." I couldn't manage to say more, I was barely able to breathe. The pain was all consuming. I was barely conscious when Alice and the ambulance arrived. Why hadn't I thought to call an Ambulance? Alice grabbed my hand.

"It's okay Bella," She said softly, "We will get you help. It's gonna be okay." I was loaded into the ambulance. More pain spread throughout my belly.

"My baby." I cried, "What's wrong?"

"Bella." The medic said softly, "I need you to stay calm. The baby is coming now."

"NO," I panicked, "It's too soon. It's only six months."

"I'm sorry," The medic said, "We can't stop it. There is a chance if we get to the hospital and get her on machines she will recover with time."

"Can't wait baby's crowning now." The other medic yelled. "You have to push Bella." I cried as I did.

"That's good," The medic encouraged, "Again Bella. Come on." I pushed and I pushed until she was out and I was exhausted. I didn't hear her cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Bella." The medic said softly, "She's already gone." My world faded to black. I woke apparently what was only thirty minutes later in a hospital bed. Doctors had taken care of my immediate needs and were assessing what else needed to be done. The doctors wouldn't let me go back to sleep. They needed me awake for tests to make sure I hadn't sustained a concussion. Emmett burst in the room looking panicked and ran to my side. The smell hit me like a ton of bricks He smelled like vodka.

"Get out." I looked up coldly at him, "Now."

"Bella?" He asked softly, "What are you talking about?" I broke.

"GET OUT NOW," I screamed, "YOU SAID YOU WERE A PHONE CALL AWAY! THAT YOU WOULDN'T DRINK! I TRIED TO CALL SO MANY TIMES. LEAVE. GET OUT." I felt a sharp prick in my arm and everything faded to black.

Emmetts POV

I had told Bella I wouldn't drink but everyone was calling me a pussy and I couldn't have that. I started on the vodka. Jasper shook his head. He wasn't drinking because he was driving and that was all the reason he needed.

Okay. So I was a little drunk. Lauren walked up to me in that little mini skirt and started dancing on me. I yanked her into the bathroom and smashed her face to mine. God. She as was a good kisser. I was suddenly yanked from the bathroom and fist crashed into my face. I looked up to see my brother Edward standing over me.

"Check your phone you God Damn Asshole." He snapped at him and pulled my phone out. I had eleven missed calls from Bella. Six from Alice. Three from Jasper who had apparently left. I panicked.

"Bella." I said jumping to my feet. Emmett pushed me back down.

"In the hospital." He said angrily at me, "Grieving the loss of your child because someone broke into her house and beat the fuck out of her. Alice held her fucking hand as she gave birth to your stillborn daughter in a God Damn ambulance without pain medication. She went through labor with her body already covered in god damn bruises and broken ribs." My heart sank.

"I have to go to her." I panicked standing back up, "Take me."

"Find your own ride asshole."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Exactly Four Years Later

Bella's POV

"Bella," I heard Jasper's call me, "Bella honey?" I stared down at the sonogram picture in my hands ignoring his calls. She would have been four today. I heard my door creak open and Jasper stepped inside.

"Alice called," He said sitting on the bed, "She could not get out of work today but didn't want you to be alone. So I decided I would stop by for a little while to keep you company."

"I'm fine Jasper," I answered him, "You can go."

"We do this every year Bella," He responded, "You try to push us away and we won't let you." I didn't respond to him not wanting to argue. He pulled his phone out.

"I'm gonna call Edward," He responded, "If you want to talk to him then you'll talk to him." I knocked the phone out of his hand.

"NO," I yelled, "Don't call him. Leave him alone. He has a wife and a baby to take care of! He doesn't need my trouble."

"Then talk to me Bella," He said softly, "What do you want to do today?" Edward and I had made a go of having a relationship about six months after everything had happened. He had been my rock. Our relationship only lasted about a year. It just wasn't working for us. A few months later he had met Rosalie. It was a another emotional blow for me and still a sore spot. I'd lost Edward when he met Rosalie too. She disliked me so I stayed away for Edward's happiness.

"I want to visit her grave." I spoke softly, "I think it's time." I hadn't been back to my daughter's grave since we had laid her in the ground. I took a deep breath recalling the day. _I didn't want to go but Alice told me I needed to it may help me get some closure and that I may regret it later if I didn't go. The casket was closed. Emmett and his family stood nearby as I sobbed into Edward's chest. He held me together that day. When the services had concluded Emmett approached me as Edward helped me to my car. I hadn't spoken to him since the hospital. His eyes were harsh._

" _Fucking my brother now?" He spat at me, "I guess you should know that I was about to fuck Lauren when my brother burst into the bathroom to tell me that you had killed our baby by fucking Demetri." I had burst into sobs at his words and Edward had shoved me into my father's hands and laid into Emmett with his fists. Those were the last words Emmett had ever spoke to me and the last time I had ever seen him._

"If you are sure Bella," Jasper broke my chain of thought, "We can go. I'll meet you downstairs when you are ready." I had been living the Jasper and Alice in Port Angeles since we had left for college. I sighed as I pulled my clothes on slowly. I was nervous but I felt I needed this at the same time. I was silent as we drove to Forks. I tried to distract myself maybe I would be able to have lunch with my dad while we there. Before I knew it we were pulling into the cemetery. We walked slowly towards her grave and I drew in a deep breath to steady myself. As we neared her grave my eyes landed on a face I had not seen in a long time and I stopped short. We were about sixty feet away.

"I'll make him leave Bella," Jasper spoke and stepped forward but I grabbed his arm.

"Just wait." I spoke weakly, "Maybe he will go in a moment." I studied Emmett for a moment. Time had been good to him. He is face less boyish and his body more muscular than if high school if that was possible. I couldn't tell from here if he wore a wedding band on his finger. He finally turned and looked our direction and I felt myself stand up straighter. I immediately felt self-conscious of how I looked. He walked slowly towards us.

"Bella I'm sorry," He spoke but I shook my head and stepped past him before he could say more. I couldn't talk to him. I couldn't hear his words. Not today. Jasper followed Jasper towards my daughter's grave. I knelt at the foot of the grave.

 _Aria Leann Cullen_

 _October 19th 2012_

I found myself wondering who had paid for the gravestone and chose the engraving. The stone was beautifully decorated with angels and flowers. I sat there for a moment. I had worried that this would make things more real for me but sitting there I realized nothing could make it more real than the day I lost her. A few silent tears dripped from my eyes and I wiped them away before standing.

"Thank you Jasper," I spoke softly, "Um can we stop by the station to see my dad?"

"Okay," He answered and smiled at me, "Of course." The drive to the station was silent but not for long as a I reached for the radio. Jasper gave me another smile. I was making progress. This day wasn't as crippling for me as it had once been. We pulled into the drive and I stepped out of the car. I stepped inside and headed towards my father's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," His gruff voice called. I stepped inside followed by Jasper.

"Hello daddy," I spoke quietly. His eyes snapped up and smile spread across his face.

"This is a pleasant surprise," He continued smiling at me, "I'm glad you are here. I just didn't expect you to come visit today."

"I'm okay," I replied and for once it was true. "I came to visit her grave today."

"Emmett was there," Jasper spat out in anger. Charlie frowned.

"He goes everyday," Charlie spoke, "He has everyday for the past four years."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When we returned home I walked up to my room. Emmett lingered on my mind. I wondered what he was doing now? Why hadn't he ever left Forks? Had he moved on? Was he married? Did he have other children? I stared at my hands. I had to move past this. I needed to. I had three months of University left before I moved on to working in the real world. I reached for my laptop and logged into Facebook. I hesitantly hovered over the search bar before tentatively typed his name in the search bar knowing this could hurt me. His profile popped up. His profile showed him sitting on his parents back deck sporting a pair khaki shorts and dark blue t-shirt that made his gorgeous eyes pop. A cover photo showing a beautiful sunset on La Push. I scrolled down and read his about me section. He was single. I blinked. He was working for Forks Police Department. Why hadn't my Father mentioned this? I continued to scroll down. There were no pictures of any women or children. It appeared he hadn't been dating. Esme had tagged him in a picture three and half years ago. He knelt next to Aria's grave. A headstone appearing there. She wrote about how proud she was of how far he had come in the past six months and how proud she was that he had worked and paid for the headstone himself and how he was taking responsibility for his actions. So he had placed the headstone. There was a gentle knock on the door and I closed my computer as I called for the visitor to enter. Alice walked in.

"Hey honey," She said plopping on my bed, "How are you?"

"Better this year," I answered her, "Better."

"Jasper said you saw Emmett," She said looking at me, "That must have been hard." I nodded.

"It was." I answered staring at my hands.

"You wanna talk about it?" Alice asked me, "I can listen. Give Advice."

"It was hard seeing him." I spoke quietly, "He tried to apologize to me. I think I may need to talk to him. He did a lot wrong. But I may have unfairly placed too much blame on him."

"You miss him," She stared at me, "Don't you?"

"I don't know Ali," I answered, "We were great together but a lot happened."

"I won't tell you he changed. I am biased," She answered, "He's my brother."

"Thank you." I answered, "I just want to be alone for a while." She nodded as she left.

I opened my laptop back up. I clicked the message button his profile. I typed hi and then promptly erased it. I breathed in trying to gain my courage. I finally typed Hello and hit send. My heart beat fast in my chest. My hands still hovered over the keyboard. I wasn't sure what to type next when I messaged popped on my screen. _Bella._ My heart beat a little faster. I hesitantly typed how are you.

He didn't take long to respond with a doing okay, how are you. I hesitantly responded with a getting by. His next words surprised me _I think we should meet_. I hesitantly responded with your right.

That's how I found myself standing in front of my mirror panicking. I had decided not to tell anyone we were meeting and I instantly regretted it. I caved and yelled for Alice and I bumbled out about how I was meeting and why and I started not even making sense to myself when her hand met my cheek. I froze.

"You hit me." I stared at her.

"Where are you meeting him?" She asked me, "I can't help you if I don't know."

"We are meeting at a bar." I answered her. She raised an eyebrow at me. "I need alcohol for this." She dug in my closet and presented me with a pair of skinny jeans and blue tank top and then fixed my hair into natural waves. She handed me a pair of boots with no heel.

"Now go." She answered, "You both need this. Call me if you need me." I nodded and walked two blocks from our apartment to the bar. He was already sitting in a booth when I got there. I hesitantly sat across from him. He reached his hand up but dropped it as if he thought better of it.

"Bella," His voice came out deep and rough. "It's good to see you." I stared at him.

"I need a drink." I responded. I stood and walked to the bar. I ordered a crown and coke. I sat back down across from him with my drink in hand.

"Bella..." He said staring at me. "It's been a long time."

"Yes." I answered, "It has." I took a long drink.

"We have a lot to talk about," He said staring at me seriously, "About what happened."

"I know." I answered, "We both said a lot four years ago."

"I know." He said staring at his hands angrily, "I said a lot I shouldn't have. I think about it everyday."

"Dad says you visit Aria's grave everyday." I said quietly to him, "The other day was the first time I had ever gone." I took another swallow.

"I do." He answered, "I sit and talk to her. I talk about what I wanted for her. I talk about you."

"I put a lot of blame on you." I said staring at him, "I know it wasn't your fault. I know that even if you answered the phone you wouldn't have made it in time."

"I still should have answered," He said darkly looking at his hands. We paused as the waitress offered us more drinks. "I still shouldn't have been doing what I was."

"Would you really have slept with her?" I asked him seriously. I needed the answer.

"Yes." He answered honestly, "As much as I want to say no I can't lie about it." Ouch.

"Did you really mean what you said at her funeral?" I asked him looking at my hands.

"I meant it when I said it." He answered and my chest ached, "But do I regret it now? Yes. I shouldn't have said that or meant that or even believed it." I couldn't look at him.

"I regret it everyday." He answered, "I wonder where you are or what you are doing. I ask about you but everyone respects your privacy too much to answer me."

"I never ask about you." I admitted. "I am afraid of what they'll say. I'm afraid to hear you are doing fine."

"I'm getting by." He answered, "I'm not happy. I'm just getting by."

"I wasn't okay for a long time." I said quietly, "I couldn't take it. It doesn't hurt like it use to. I am becoming a person again. I am slowly getting out in the world."

"Have you dated anyone?" He asked nervously, "Other than Edward?"

"No." I answered, "He was there for me. Then he wasn't and I didn't want to do that again." I wrapped my arms around myself tightly. He nodded.

"I think it's time for me to go." I answered, "I need to think." I stood up and threw some cash on the table and followed me out.

"Where's your car?" He asked me, "I'll walk you."

"I walked here," I answered, "It's only two blocks." He looked around.

"It's dark Bella," He answered, "Let me drive you or walk you."

"No I'm fine." I shook my head, "I'll be fine." He sighed.

"At least take my number so you can let me know you made it home," He begged me, "Please." I consented and he programmed his number in my phone. I said good-bye and headed the two block journey home. I looked back and notice him still standing there. I had the strange feeling he wasn't leaving until I called him and told him I had made it home. I walked deep in thought running over the conversation we had. I didn't notice them following me. Two men. I panicked as memories from four years tried to grip me. I reached for my phone and did the only thing my racing mind could think of I called Emmett.

"Bella?" Emmett asked, "You are home already?"

"I'm a block away," I answered him shakily, "There are two men following me Emmett."

"Where are you Bella?" He asked me, "What's the street name? Keep walking." They were getting closer to me.

"Charlotte Avenue." I answered him, "They are getting closer Emmett. Please hurry." They were almost close enough to touch me. I broke out in a run. I didn't make it far before I tripped over my feet and a foot slammed into my back and my cellphone was kicked away from my hand. Seconds later I was jerked to my feet and I was slammed into the wall, a knife at my throat. I felt my throat closing up and I couldn't breath. My vision was starting to fade from lack of oxygen to my brain. I found myself on the ground my attackers nowhere to be found and I was suddenly in Emmett's arms.

"Isabella. Isabella." He whispered clutching me to his chest. He put me in his car and sped to my apartment. I wasn't sure how he knew where I lived. I felt myself being carried into my room. I realized he was looking me over. He was back to clutching me to his chest.

"You're okay," He whispered as he rocked me in his arms, "You're okay. I got there this time."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice's POV

I had been cooking dinner when the apartment door burst open. Emmett was there carrying Bella in his arms. I turned the stove off and moved the pot off eye. He was whispering her name and clutching her to his chest. I looked at her face and could tell she was somewhere else right now. She was back there. Her shirt was ripped. Her clothes were dirty. I followed as he sat her on her bed. I watched in awe as he slowly, carefully checked her over before scooping her back up and rocking her in his arms.

"You're okay," He whispered, "You're okay. I got there this time. I answered this time." For the first time I realize that he carried guilt about not answering her call. Bella wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. I backed out of the room and closed the door giving them their space. I sat at the kitchen table staring at my hands angry at myself. Jasper found me there when I came home from work.

"Why is Emmett's car here?" He asked me, "Does Bella know?"

"Yes. She knows." I answered, "He's in her room." Jasper's face turned red and headed toward her room.

"Don't Jasper." I answered, "Something happened I don't know what. They met to talk and have drinks. She thought it would help her get closure. He carried her in here. He was whispering her name over and over. He checked her over so carefully. He held her to his chest and you know what he said Jasper? He said I got there this time. I answered this time." Tears ran down my face.

"How long I have I treated him like shit?" I asked Jasper, "How long was I bitch to him because I thought he harbored no guilt over what happened? Because I thought he blamed Bella for everything that happened." Jasper wiped the tears off my face.

"Everyone blamed someone," Jasper answered her, "Me, you, Edward, Bella we all blamed Emmett for what happened. Emmett and Esme they blamed Bella. Charlie and Carlisle were more sensible they just treated everyone the same. Was it really either of their faults? No. It was Demetri's fault."

I sat on the couch crying into Jasper's chest off and on. An hour had passed and Bella came out of her room alone. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat in the oversized chair that took up part of our living room.

"Bella?" I asked quietly, "What happened?"

"We had drinks. We talked about stuff." She answered, "We kinda skimmed the surface what had happened and how we are now. I decided it was time to go. He didn't want to me to walk home alone and tried to get me to let him drive me or to let him walk me but I said no. I think he really didn't want to let me walk alone but he didn't want to push me. He had me take his number and made me promise to let him know I was home safe. But someone followed me and attacked me and I called him and he came. And he saved me."

"Are you okay?" I asked her, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay." She answered and I breathed a sigh of relief, "Just a few scrapes."

"Emmett?"

"He fell asleep," She answered me, "I...I didn't know. That he felt...So guilty about not answering."

"I know," I answered her. "He was really freaked out when you guys came in."

"Bella are you really okay?" Jasper asked her, "Did they hurt you?"

"I'm okay Jasper," She reassured him, "Physically at least. Just some scrapes."

"And otherwise?" He pushed her for more. I could tell he was worried.

"I was scared out of my mind," She admitted, "It all felt too familiar. I'm not sure why I called Emmett but I did."

"You still love him." I said staring at her. Her cheeks blushed bright red.

"It doesn't matter," She answered me, "That's in the past. It doesn't matter if I love him or not. I can't trust him. He broke me last time. His words cut too deep and he had every intention of cheating on me with Lauren. He admitted as much to me over drinks."

"I understand," I nodded, "A lot happened between you guys." She nodded and glanced over to her bedroom door briefly before turning back to me and changing the subject to work. Jasper walked into the kitchen and began cooking dinner. The smell of tacos filled the apartment. Just as dinner had finished up Emmett stepped out of Bella's room. His clothes were wrinkled, his hair disheveled. I watched as his eyes immediately found Bella and I could see him physically relax knowing she was okay.

"Hi Emmett," I spoke up, "Jasper is making Tacos you're welcome to stay if you like."

"Uh no thank you," He said shaking his head, "I better get going it's pretty late and I have to drive back to Forks." He looked uncomfortable. He had thrown a wall back up.

"Oh okay," I said a little disappointed, "I hope we see you soon."

"Yeah," He shrugged, "It was nice catching up with you Bella."

"Yeah," She said softly and I could hear the sadness filling her voice, "Thanks for helping me earlier."

"I was just doing what anyone else would," He answered shrugging nonchalantly again, "It was whatever. I'm gonna get going." With that he walked out of the door and I saw Bella's heart break a little more for the second time.

"I'm gonna go lay down," She said dropping the half eaten taco on her plate, "I have had a long day." I knew better than to protest. I knew better than to burst in her room ten minutes later when I heard her sobs through the walls.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Bella and Emmett had met for drinks. I had reached out several times by trying to call him but it always went to voicemail. Where Bella had made some progress in the last few months it had been like someone had hit a reset button the moment Emmett had left our apartment. She was miserable again. She didn't want to go out or do anything. She stuck her nose to her studies and kept it there. She went to class, came home and locked herself in her room. Tonight she'd be alone though and that worried me. My mother had demanded all of her children come home for dinner. Jasper and I were now in the car on the way to Forks.

"You think she will be okay alone?" I asked Jasper, "Do you think we should go back? Or see if Charlie will go visit her?"

"If we do that she'll think we don't trust her," Jasper answered honestly, "I think she will be fine." I nodded as we pulled into my parents driveway.

Emmett's car was already here and Edward had not arrived yet, they were dropping Masen off at Rose's parents. When we entered the house Emmett was sitting on the couch looking miserable. Mom was in the kitchen preparing food and Jasper immediately headed that way to lend a hand. I sat down next Emmett on the couch and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry Emmett," I spoke softly, "I know it wasn't your fault. I needed someone to blame and I was mad at you for how you treated her." Emmett's head snapped up and he looked at me.

"Thank you." He said pulling me into a hug, "You don't know what that means to me."

"I just wished I had realized it sooner." I admitted to him, "I hope Edward will too. I know Jasper has and Bella has." He looked nervous.

"How is Bella?" He asked hesitantly, "After the other night?"

"You don't get to ask about her," Edward snapped from the doorway Rosalie by his side, "You don't get to know how she's doing."

"Stop." I said staring at Edward, "You don't even know what's going on in her life anymore. You don't get to dictate who can ask about her or care about her."

"He broke her." Edward growled, "It's all his damn fault. He doesn't get to know anything about her. I didn't break her. I helped her. HE ruined her. He crushed her."

"Shut the hell up," Emmett snapped at him, "Now."

"No." Edward yelled back, "You never deserved her. You didn't then and you never will." Emmett had jumped to his feet and was making his way across the room when his phone rang. He stopped and immediately turned away from Edward. He answered the phone without a seconds hesitation.

"Bella," He breathed out, "Hi." I couldn't hear the other side of the phone conversation but whatever was being was making Emmett's face turn red with anger.

"Isabella. No." Came harshly out of Emmett's mouth, "I never want to hear you say that again. I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again."

"Don't you talk to her that way," Edward moved towards him. Jasper had appeared in the doorway behind Edward. Emmett ignored him and was silent for a moment.

"Isabella shut up now." Emmett roared into the phone. Edward lunged at him pushing him into the glass coffee table. It shattered loudly as Edward wailed into Emmett. Emmett's phone flew across the room and hit the wall without a loud tried to pull my brothers apart as my parents came into the room while I went to retrieve Emmett's phone to find out what the hell he was yelling at Bella about. I picked his phone up off the floor. It was definitely broken. Emmett and Edward had been pulled away from each other. Emmett was bleeding pretty badly. Blood soaked the back of his shirt.

"Um Emmett," I said quietly, "Your phone's broken." I watched as he immediately panicked. He was nearly incoherent as he mumbled on about how he had to answer the phone. He had to be able to answer Bella's call and something bad would happen if he didn't. I tried to help dad calm him down and lead him to the car. Jasper had whipped his phone out and had been dialing Bella's number. I heard dad say something about him being delusional from blood loss. But I didn't think so. He was genuinely panicked about her.

"Bella," Jasper spoke calmly, "I need you to talk to Emmett. I need you to let him know you are okay." He held the phone to Emmett's ear and I watched as he relaxed. Jasper pressed the speakerphone button.

"Bella," Jasper said, "Please tell Emmett to go to the hospital."

"Emmett," Bella's voice was shaking, "Please go to the hospital. Why do you need to go to the hospital?"

"He's okay Bella," Jasper answered, "Him and Edward got in a fight."

"Because we were arguing." Bella stated and I knew immediately she was blaming herself.

"Bella," I took the phone from Jasper, "I'm gonna come home now okay?"

"No." She answered me, "I'll come there." She hung up the phone. Emmett had calmed down and I handed him Jasper's phone back.

"Come on son." Carlisle said calmly, "Let's get you to the hospital." Emmett tried to stand on his own and nearly crashed to the ground. Jasper caught his left arm while Dad caught his right.

"I'll wait here with Edward and Rose," I spoke up, "In case Bella comes here instead of the hospital." Esme decided to stay as well but hurried back to the kitchen to finish dinner. Edward sat in the spot Emmett had previously occupied on the couch. Esme returned from the kitchen a few minutes later and tossed a broom and dustpan at Edward.

"Clean it up." She stated before leaving again and I knew she was pissed. Edward's behavior was uncalled for. Forty-five minutes of silence had passed when Rosalie finally broke it.

"How can you let her live in your apartment?" Rosalie asked, "She does nothing but cause your family trouble."

"That's my sister you are talking about," I spoke up, "I love her as much as I love Edward and Emmett. I would not forsake one of them for the heartache they have caused this family. And they have both caused plenty."

"Don't lump me with him." Edward spat out, "I am nothing like him." I laughed.

"You are just as bad as him." I shook my head, "You wanted Bella even when she was with Emmett. Then when she was at her lowest and most vulnerable point and you took advantage of the fact that she needed a shoulder to cry on. You waited six months after she had lost Aria and had been raped."

"Don't act like I took advantage of her." Edward shook his head, "It wasn't like that and you know it. I never pressured her for anything."

"But you weren't willingly to wait either." I spat out at him, "Does she know? Tell me does Bella know that you were still with her when you met Rosalie? Does she know that you were fucking Rose behind her back only 5 months after you had started dating?"

"What?" I looked up to see Bella standing next to my mother. She must have been speeding to get here. "You did what?"

"Bella," Edward stepped towards her, "Please." Her eyes cut to Rosalie.

"This is why you don't like me?" Bella said staring at her, "Because he left me for you? Because you had to wait and fuck him in the shadows until he figured out I wasn't good enough?"

"You were always good enough," Edward pleaded, "That wasn't it."

"I wasn't good enough to wait for." She snapped back at him, "You wanna act all self righteous like your better than Emmett? When you were doing the same shit Emmett was doing the night I lost my child? What if I would have needed you Edward? What if I was in trouble would you have answered your phone while you were with her?" Edward's face was covered in guilt.

"You wouldn't have." I stared at him. He shook his head. "You wouldn't have answered either."

"So are you really any better than him?" Bella asked him, "How can you say that? When you left you basically cut all ties with me. That hurt a lot Edward. You were my rock and I was left feeling damaged and broken because I thought you had left because I wouldn't sleep with you even though you assured me that wasn't why. You said things just weren't working. It felt weird like dating your sister. But you left me because I wouldn't sleep with you. You lied to my damn face Edward. At least Emmett told me the truth even if it was hurtful and in a shitty moment at least I knew the truth about his actions." Bella looked heartbroken all over again as she excused herself for some air and as she exited the room I notice a small cut on the edge of her wrist and my heart sank. I followed her outside after a few moments.

"Why was Emmett cursing at you?" I asked her softly, "Why did you call him?"

"I wanted to apologize." She whispered staring at her hands. "To tell him it was my fault. To tell him how worthless I was. To tell him how I hated myself more than I hated him. To tell him I wanted to kill myself." I hugged her tightly to me.

"You are worth it." I said to her, "I love you so much Bella. You are my best friend. I never want to hear you say that again. I will help you find whatever help you need Bella but please tell me or Jasper or hell even Emmett if you are feeling this way so we can help you." She nodded and wiped the tears off her face. We sat together on the front porch swing in silence for while. It was only broken by the sound pulling into the driveway nearly an hour later. Jasper and Dad exited the car before helping Emmett out of the car. Bella jumped to her feet. He was shirtless and his torso was wrapped in a bandage. We followed the guys inside as the helped Emmett sit on the couch. I could tell he was still weak from blood loss. Rosalie and Edward were still sitting on the other couch and mom had entered the room.

"They bandaged him up. Some spots needed stitched." Dad answered, "They gave him antibiotics to prevent infection. He lost a lot of blood but not enough to warrant a transfusion. The orders are rest and fluids." Bella hovered near the doorway.

"Why don't we give Bella and Emmett a few minutes," I suggested, "I'm sure they wanna talk."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Short update.

Bellas POV

Everyone had evacuated the living room leaving Emmett and I alone. I breathed in deeply trying to collect myself and take in everything that had happened. Emmett was sitting on the couch staring at me. He looked pitiful and I am sure that had Carlisle not been his father the hospital would have wanted to keep him there at least overnight. I was feeling unsure of myself after everything that had happen. Edward's betrayal was settling in now that my anger at his hypocrisy was fading. I had clung to him so tightly in my most desperate times and he had broken my heart when he had left and basically cut all ties leaving me with nothing left to hold onto. I had been too much work for him and he wasn't willing to wait for me.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked after a few minute, "You don't look well?" I crossed the living room and sat on the couch next to him.

"You're one to talk," I replied, "You look as white as a ghost."

"You're avoiding the question." He stated, "Why?"

"Edward cheated on me while we were dating," I admitted to him and I watched as shock covered his face, "He was sleeping with Rosalie behind my back for the majority of our relationship. Alice knew and didn't tell me."

"That self-righteous little bastard." Emmett spat out, "How could he do that to you? How could he whine on and on about how I didn't treat you right and you should have been his and he didn't treat you any better?"

"I feel like everyone I have ever trusted has lied to me." I said quietly, "I feel like I can't trust anyone. You broke my heart. Edward broke my heart. Alice kept Edwards betrayal from me."

"I don't understand how he could cheat on you." Emmett whispered, "How he could do that to you after all that had happened."

"How could you?" I retorted, "It's not much different."

"Technically I didn't." Emmett answered, "But I was young and drunk. And I felt like I was losing all my freedom and I was doing everything I could to grasp onto it that night. It's slightly different. It was a one time thing not a whole relationship."

"I wouldn't sleep with him." I admitted, "I wasn't ready."

"What? Didn't he think you deserved a little patience after all you had been through?" Emmett said anger covering his face as a shade of red colored it I didn't think possible, "I'll kill him." Emmett went to stand up and grabbed his hand to pull him back down.

"No," I protested, "Sit down. You need to rest. You are injured. He's brother you can't kill him."

"Let go Bella." Emmett spoke angrily. I yanked him back down taking advantage of his weakened state.

"No." I answered him, "I can't tolerate anymore violence today, so please stop."

"Fine." He answered but I could tell he wasn't happy about it. We remained quiet for a long while. He was seething and I knew he needed a few minutes to calm himself. Some things would never change. All his little ticks and habits seemed to remain the same. All the small things that made him Emmett. I noticed as he tugged on his hair. The same way he always had when was frustrated.

"So what are you doing now?" I broke the silence. "With life?"

"Your Dad didn't tell you?" He looked surprised, "I work at the police department."

"Your a cop?" I asked surprised, "I never would have guessed. I'm surprised you aren't playing football honestly." He looked away from ashamed.

"I can't play professionally anymore." He looked down. "I can't throw like I use to."

"Emmett?" I said quietly, "What happened?"

"No one told you." He said staring at me. "No one told you what I did after graduation."

"I told you I didn't ask about you." I answered him, "I didn't want to hear it then."

"I drove my car into a tree." He said, "I wasn't wearing a seatbelt. I was thrown from the car. It tore my shoulder up pretty bad. I can't throw like I use to."

"Where you drunk?" I asked thinking that was the only reason he would have wrecked his car into a tree. He looked up at me. He shook his head.

"No." He answered, "I was completely sober."

"You were trying to kill yourself." I realized and my heart sank for him. "Why?"

"I'd lost you. I'd lost our baby." He admitted, "I was feeling shitty about how I treated you. I felt worthless for not saving you in time..." I felt saddened and guilty by this revelation, if only I had been stronger. He would have never had felt that way. What if had succeeded? That would have been my fault too. Tear filled my eye and he reached over to wipe them away.

"Why are you crying?" He asked me softly and I shook my head. He didn't need to know of my self-loathing.

"Oh," Esme's voice shocked us both, "Sorry to interrupt but I wanted to let you guys now I'd reheated dinner if you were hungry." I nodded accepting her invitation and followed her to the kitchen.


End file.
